Physical abuse of women, including pregnant women, by their spouses and partners is a serious problem in the United States. In 1985, the Second National Family Violence Survey found that the overall rate of violence against pregnant women was 154 per 1,000 in the first four months of pregnancy and 170 per 1,000 during the fifth through ninth months of pregnancy. In addition to the damaging physical and psychological effects of violence, women who are battered during pregnancy face the risk of harm to the fetus and the possibility of a poor pregnancy outcome. Infant mortality and poor birth outcomes are a continuing problem, both nationally and in the City of Boston. Given the prevalence of battering during pregnancy and the possible link between battering and poor outcomes, it is critical that the association between battering and neonatal outcomes be studied more thoroughly. A large, comprehensive study is necessary to examine the association between battering during pregnancy and neonatal outcomes. The proposed research project is designed as a prospective cohort study that will examine the association between physical abuse during pregnancy and the outcome of the pregnancy. A small, in-depth qualitative study will also be undertaken to examine the lives of abused women in greater detail. This information will allow for a greater understanding of the impact of violence in the lives of these women. Research on abuse and violence can lead to better interventions on the part of health practitioners, as well as earlier and more complete identification of victims. New interventions to prevent low birthweight births are necessary, including interventions to reduce risk factors. If the relationship between battering during pregnancy and infant mortality and low birthweight can be clarified, reductions in the prevalence of battering would mean fewer low birthweight babies and a lower infant mortality rate.